Padmé Naberrie
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Based on Jane Eyre. Padmé Naberrie, a young handmaiden with a painful past, finds herself working for a strange, compelling man: Anakin Skywalker. But Skywalker holds a deadly secret, one that could tear them apart and destroy them both. AniPadme AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Padmé Naberrie**

**By Serena Kenobi **

_**Summary: **Padmé, a young handmaiden, finds herself working for a gruff, harsh, mysterious man – Anakin Skywalker. But Skywalker holds a secret – a secret that he's determined to keep from her at all costs. But when he, and consequently Padme, fall under a string of vicious, strange attacks, Padmé begins to suspect that Anakin is hiding something – something important. And that secret could destroy their happiness and future together. Based on Jane Eyre. _

_**Author's Note: **This story is based on the 2006 BBC presentation of Jane Eyre. If you've read Jane Eyre or have seen other versions, you really need to see this version. It's the best!! Plus, Toby Stephens makes a SPECTACULAR Rochester... _

_**Disclaimer:** Me no own Star Wars or Jane Eyre. You no sue me. _

* * *

_Prologue_

She was daydreaming again. Falling into her own little world – a world where she felt no pain, suffering, or anger, a world where she was not trampled on and treated no better than a servant, a world where she was loved.

Padmé shut her eyes and leaned back into the cushion of the window seat, her small hands curling around her holobook, its "page" open to a picture of Coruscant. As she began to wish that she could leave her current residence, she fell asleep…

* * *

_She was standing on a stone balcony. Marble columns rose on either side of her, and as she looked off the balcony, she saw a vast lake surrounded by tall, lush-looking mountains. An orange, pink, yellow, and salmon sunset filled the sky, and the sun was just passing behind one of the mountains. _

"_Padmé." _

_She turned - when had she become taller? – and locked gazes with a pair of stormy blue eyes. Before she knew it, she was smiling. _

"_You're here." Her voice was different, older. _

_The pair of blue eyes was set into a chiseled, darker tan face of a man, a man dressed in dark clothes. At his belt hung a gleaming lightsaber. "Of course I am." His voice was a deep baritone, and she felt herself shivering, as it seemed to pass through her entire body. But instead of growing cold, she seemed to become warm. "I wouldn't forget our anniversary."_

_She felt herself smile wider. "I love you." _

_He smiled as well. "I love you, too." He drew closer, and his eyes darkened. "Padmé…"_

* * *

"You! Girl!" 

Padmé's eyes flew open, and she cried out as a hand lashed out and snatched her curly brown hair, throwing her to the floor. The holobook dropped to the ground, forgotten. Padmé's eyes widened as her cousin Jas stood over her, grinning evilly.

"Well, well, Padmé has been reading the books again without permission, has she?" He sneered. "Don't know why, though, cause you're so stupid!" He lunged for the book and hit her hard across the face, sending her sprawling back to the floor.

Padmé's eyes flashed in anger. "You piece of sithspit!" She screamed. "I hate you!" She darted up to her feet and began punching him as fast and hard as her small form would allow.

Jas gasped in shock. "Mama!" He shouted, angrily. "Padmé's punching me, the wild animal! Make her stop!" His two sisters hurried into the room just as Padmé rushed past them, tears running down her face. "Did you see her, the little brat?" Jas snarled.

Eirtaé and Rabé nodded, though they really hadn't. "We must tell Mama, immediately!" They both crowed simultaneously.

Padmé tried to run up to her room, but two servants dragged her away to her aunt, who stared at her coldly.

"Take her to the tower."

Padmé gasped and squirmed all the harder, screaming, "No! NO! Not the tower! Please! Please, I'll be good! Not the tower!" But it was no use. She was tossed into the tall, dark, tower at the top of the mansion; and Padmé shut her eyes, trying to block out the darkness. But because she easily became claustrophobic, it wasn't long before she lunged for the door and frantically tried to open it, yelling, "Let me out! Please, let me out! I'll be good!"

No one came.

* * *

The next morning, Padmé was sleepily pulled out of bed and ordered to put on her finest clothes. She was shoved into the great parlor, and, as she rubbed her eyes, saw her aunt and a stranger standing over her. 

"I have tried my hardest," her aunt was whispering to the man, "but she is impossible. You have no idea how hard I have tried. The child has the dark side in her."

The man, who was tall, grim, and stiff, looked at Padmé. "Come here," he ordered sharply.

Padmé did so, and stared up at him with large brown eyes.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Padmé Naberrie, sir."

The man looked her over disdainfully. "Your aunt tells me that you are a liar, Padmé Naberrie. Is this true?"

Padmé's eyes connected with her aunt's, and she knew that her aunt was daring to say something rude. Finally, Padmé said, "I am not a liar. My cousins are the liars."

"Does that also mean your aunt is a liar?" The man raised a dark eyebrow.

Padmé swallowed. "Yes," she whispered.

Her aunt gasped; and the man glared at her. "Your aunt has decided to send you to school," he said. "You will leave immediately."

"Good," Padmé said shortly, "better school than this Hoth-hole." She turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

* * *

That day, she was taken to Highwind Academy, a place for charity girls and orphans. She was shown to her bed, which was in a large room with many other girls approximately her age; and she climbed in, pulling the covers over her. To her right, a girl with bright red hair was lying, and large green eyes stared right at Padmé. 

"Hello," Padmé whispered.

The girl smiled. "Hello."

"I'm Padmé. Who are you?"

The other girl's piercing green eyes locked with hers. "Leia," she whispered back. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too," Padme replied.

The girl shut her eyes, sleepily. "We'll talk in the morning." She then turned over on her side.

Padmé sighed and stared up at the ceiling. But her dampened spirits were now higher. She might actually have a friend here.

It seemed only minutes later, but a shrill ring awoke Padmé, and she bolted upright, soft brown curls falling in front of her face. She was only given a second to jump out of bed and rush along with the other girls to wash their faces and hands. It was incredibly cold, and she was shivering. After a very poor breakfast of only a piece of shuura fruit and stale, dried bread and water, they were ushered into the main hall, where the stranger - Padmé had learned earlier that his name was Mr. Brockel – stood on the podium in the center of the room and opened his mouth to speak. But as his icy gaze fell on Padmé, he smiled evilly and said, "Ah, yes. Padmé Naberrie. Step forward."

Padmé, confused, did so.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you all this, but Padmé Naberrie is a liar. And all liars should be shunned by their peers. Therefore, you will not speak or associate in any way with Padmé. Now, stand on the stool before me, Padmé." When she had done so, he continued, "You will stay there until midnight, and you won't drink, eat, or speak to anyone. You need to learn your lesson." He left the podium, and Padmé stared after him in disbelief, her anger boiling inside. Who was he to tell everyone lies about her?

_He's the liar!_ She fumed, her eyes burning into the back of his head as he left the room. _One day… one day, he'll pay for this. I'll learn everything I can so I can become powerful enough to tell _him _what to do. I'll make sure no child is ever treated like this again!_

* * *

_**That's only the prologue. The rest will be in Padme's POV. Now, this story will differ just a tad from Jane Eyre, as I must make correct changes as to stay in Star Wars mood. So review, and see what happens next! **_

_**I know, I know. I have a ton of other stories, most which are Ani/Padme. They just go so well together! The plot bunnies just keep attacking me! **_

_**MtFbwy,**_

_**-Serena Kenobi  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Padmé Naberrie**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry - Anakin's not going to have a crazy wife. They'll have a more... Star Wars problem. You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars or Jane Eyre. You no sue me.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Padme POV (It will be from now on.) **

"We must be obedient and respectful," Leia was telling me one afternoon, "so that we can leave here eventually."

"But what do we do after we graduate?" I asked, frowning. "Do we have to become teachers?" That idea I didn't like.

Leia shook her head full of bright red curls. "No, but it's a fair paying job. Especially if you want to stay on Naboo."

"Naboo has been my home ever since I can remember," I said, "but I don't want to stay here. I want to travel – see everything! I want to be able to go to all the planets and places I can in this lifetime – I want to see the galaxy!" I grinned.

Leia smiled back. "But then what will you do? You need credits for that."

"I'll go into politics," I said, "I've always wanted to become a senator."

"A senator? Wow, you really have high expectations," Leia laughed.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But a girl can dream, can't she?"

"Of course!" We both burst into laughter.

* * *

Things went okay over the next few weeks, but our treatment was horrible. We had hardly any food, we were freezing all the time, and we were up till midnight studying for really hard tests given to us by Mr. Bantha-brained Brockel, as we all called him. I hated him, a lot. Almost as much as I hated my aunt and cousins. But at least I had Leia. She was my only friend there; and we spent a ton of time together.

"I wish I knew more about the outside galaxy," I confessed to her as we sat on a stone bench outside the school. "I don't know anything that's going on, and I don't like being kept in the dark."

Leia sighed. "They're doing that so we'll be afraid to go anywhere and stay here, to become teachers for this school."

"But if I left, you'd come with me, right?" I looked at her expectantly.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "The galaxy's a dangerous place, Padmé. Coruscant, I've read, is one of the most crime-filled planets in the system."

"How much do you know about other planets?" I asked eagerly.

"Not much," she said, disappointed. "I only read what my parents gave to me, before they died."

I looked down. "I wish I knew my parents. My aunt never talked about them. I don't think she liked them for some reason."

"I was six when they died," Leia said sadly. "So it's been six years that I've been here. I miss them a lot. But I know they're watching out for me."

"I hope mine are, too," I muttered.

Leia smiled. "Of course they are. They're probably looking down from the Netherworld of the Force right now?"

"The what?"

"The Netherworld of the Force. I think it's only Jedi that are supposed to go there, but I like to think my parents are there, too," she told me.

"What's a Jedi?"

Leia blinked. "You don't know what a Jedi is?"

I felt stupid. "No. I mean, I've heard of them, but I don't really know what they are. Are they soldiers?"

She laughed. "Oh, no, they're warriors, specially trained. They have this kind of magical power that gives them special abilities: Telepathic and telekinetic powers. They say they get it from the Force, which is an energy shield that binds the galaxy together. I met one once, you know. It was when my parents were alive. It was amazing!"

"Wow," I said, jealous. "Where do they live?"

"All over the place, but they're all trained at the Temple on Coruscant. They're the protectors of the galaxy. I wish I could be a Jedi." She sounded wistful.

"How do you get to be a Jedi?" I couldn't seem to stop asking questions, but I was starved for information of planets and things I didn't know of.

"They come and take you away when you're a baby," Leia said. "Then you have a Master who trains you until you grow up and become a Knight."

"They take babies away from their families?" I gasped. "That's horrible!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't like it, either. But Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments. They can't even get married! It's against the Jedi Code. And all Jedi have to obey the Code, or else they can get expelled from the Order."

How did she know so much?

"You have to tell me everything you know," I said, excited. "Tell me everything!"

"About what?" Leia asked.

"Everything!" I laughed.

Leia and I spent all our free time talking about what she had seen, what her parents had told her, and what she had read as a child. And as I heard more and more, the more I wanted to leave and see all those places and meet all those people. I wanted to see the Senate, the Jedi Temple, and meet a Jedi. I wanted to see a Quarren, or a Neimoidian, or even a beautiful Twi'lek female. I wanted to see the galaxy. Leia was my storyteller, and we became very close over the next few months. Things were looking up as I reached my thirteenth birthday.

Until the fever broke out.

It was midnight, and I was tossing and turning in bed. I glanced over to see if Leia was still awake, but to my surprise, she wasn't in her bed. What? I hopped out, shivered from the cold air, and grabbed a light. I searched the entire Academy, and had almost given up hope, when I found her, lying in a bed, all alone.

"Leia?" I whispered. "Leia, what's wrong?"

Leia didn't open her eyes. I shook her gently, but something in my heart told me what I didn't want to admit. "Leia! Leia, talk to me! Come on, Leia, wake up!" I burst into tears, clamping a hand over my mouth in case someone caught me out of bed. "Leia, no!" I sunk to the floor, sobbing. Leia, my only friend and confidante, was gone.

I, Padmé Naberrie, a twelve-year-old orphan, was alone once again.

As I watched her being lowered to the ground the next morning, I vowed that I would never let this happen to anyone else again. I would become a senator and pass laws against schools like this. My eyes fell on Brockel, accompanied by his horrible daughters and wife. They were all finely dressed, and none of them looked the least bit sad that more than half the schoolgirls had died during the fever. "Monster," I growled. "You're a monster. You will pay for this." I looked at Leia's grave. "Don't worry, Leia," I said, "I promise I'll become a senator and make sure this doesn't happen again. I will get out of here, and I will become a politician. I swear."

And I wasn't one to break my promises.

* * *

Seven and a half years passed. I had turned nineteen not too long ago, but I was still struggling to make myself known in the politics world. I had managed to get myself a handmaiden job at the Theed Palace, working directly for the Queen, and I had learned so much there, but I still was not much closer to my goal of becoming a senator. Plus, I was very young; so most people just ignored me. I wasn't living my dream, and I wasn't happy. Granted, Theed was a beautiful city, but it wasn't where I wanted to be. I needed to leave. So, I advertised myself as a teacher for any young students who needed one.

More importantly, I had not forgotten my promise to my friend all those years ago, and I was still just as determined to keep it. I wouldn't – couldn't – let Leia down. I had sworn to her.

It was a cloudy morning, and I was purposefully striding down one of the grand hallways, a pile of datapads in my hand as I headed for the archives library. Wearing my traditional, rather plain garb of bland off-white and dark blue fabrics, I glanced down at the information in my hands and stopped short as I nearly ran into one of my comrades – Yané – a fellow handmaiden at the palace who was a little older than me but flighty and foolish.

"Good Force," I exclaimed, gripping my datapads as they threatened to drop from my hands precariously, "You should really watch where you're going, Yané!"

Yané, unsurprisingly, looked lost and confused. She just stood there, blinking.

"Don't just stand there being daft, Yané," I sighed, not in the mood to be polite.

Yané shut her mouth and looked down at a datapad in her hands. "Uh, sorry," she said, blushing.

I shook my head. "Listen, I have to go. Did you want to talk with me, or were you on your way to do something else?"

"Oh, right!" She held out the datapad, and I merely stared at it.

After a short pause, I slowly said, "Yané, my hands are filled with datapads right now. Would you mind just bringing it back to the archives yourself?"

"No, no!" She cried, "it's not from the archives, it's a letter for you!"

Now the datapads were beginning to slip from my fingers. "What?" I stammered. "But… but… I have nobody… who in Force's name would want to write to me…"

"I don't know!" Yané said, excited with this turn of events. "But read it! C'mon!" She thrust it forward.

"If you hadn't notice, Yané, I can't grab it. Here, follow me to the archives and I'll take it from there." I didn't ask her to leave it on my dresser because I knew that prying eyes (the other gossiping handmaidens) would want to read it. And they would, without my permission. Yané might not have understood the reason, but she followed me like a faithful pet all the way to the archives, chattering nonstop as she did so. I mostly ignored her, but she didn't care. Once I dropped off the datapads at the archives desk, I took the letter from Yané's hands (she was still talking) and rushed out of the room, eager to be alone.

"Padmé! Wait!"

I groaned and stopped, looking back as Yané hurried after me. "What is it, Yané?"

"Can you tell me what it says after you've read it?" She looked as if she were a mechanic in a junk pile.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think about it." I turned around and ran off for the palace gardens. I flicked on the datapad as I sat on a stone bench beside a large fountain and began to read:

_If Miss Padmé Naberrie is in position to be a governess, then we at Theedmeadow Hall will be happy to give her such a position to a Han Solo, ward of Master Anakin Skywalker, as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jocasta Nu _

My eyes lit up, and I smiled for the first time since… well, I didn't remember the last time. I had a job! A ticket out of here – at least for a little while, and I could work on my politic skills away from everyone until I was ready to show myself. This was perfect! Tapping a quick but affirmative reply, I sent the conformation of my coming to Theedmeadow. Where exactly _was _Theedmeadow Hall, anyway? I frowned.

Sliding off the bench, I rushed out of the gardens and into the palace, where I made my way to the handmaidens' chambers. I found most of the other girls there getting ready for a diplomatic dinner, and Yané was the first to acknowledge me with a bright smile and wide eyes.

"Padmé!" She cried. "Oh, tell me what your letter said!"

I halted and cringed as the bustling room fell silent, and every head turned to me. "Way to be discreet, Yané," I muttered under my breath.

"You got a letter?" One girl, Saché, who was my age, said in disbelief.

I nodded. "Yes. It's nothing interesting, just a few reports I asked to have sent to me," I lied.

"Let me read!" One girl crowed.

"Me too!"

"I want to read it!"

"You never get letters, Padmé, this must be good!"

"Read it to all of us!"

I shut my eyes and shouted, "NO!"

The girls stopped talking.

"Look, this is private information," I said, irritated. "Please leave me alone. I'm sure you can do without a little gossip on my account."

The girls were disappointed, some miffed, others not caring. I didn't care one way or the other and sat down on my bed, glancing around before hiding the letter inside one of my slippers. Hopefully, I thought, no one would look for it there.

* * *

**Well, that's that chapter. Next chapter things get a bit more interesting. Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Padmé Naberrie**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Sorry for not having updated. Hope you enjoy! Someone special in next chapter!! Guess who...**

**Disclaimer: One's enough.**

* * *

  
"Padmé, hurry up!" The head handmaiden, Dormé said, snapping her fingers in my face.

"What?" I said stupidly.

"The dinner!" She exclaimed, pulling me off the bed, "Come, you must get dressed! We're all wearing our dark red cloaks" – here she spun around for extra emphasis – "so get dressed! And hurry up about it." She gracefully glided out of the room, and I wished sometimes that I had her poise. I was not tall, but short and not as skinny as some of the other girls. I wasn't fat – far from it – but because I spent extra time taking martial arts and self-defense classes, my body was coated with muscles that sometimes made me look bigger than I was. I wasn't a stick, and I didn't have the gracefulness that the others did. Oh well.

After I dressed, I hurried out of the handmaidens' chambers and into the Queen's room, where we all lined up and followed her, as procedure, into the grand dining hall. I was usually one of the first in line, but as I had been late, I was near the last. The Queen, although a year or two younger than me, noticed this and came up to me just before we were about to leave.

"There seems to be something on your mind, Palleé," she said, trying to sound sympathetic and understanding but coming across like a stupid dolt.

"It's Padmé, Your Highness," I curtseyed. She got my name wrong every single time we talked, which wasn't often. I was used to it. I was the quiet one in the bunch and was mostly ignored by everyone. "And no, nothing's on my mind. I'm sorry for being late."

She waved a hand lavishly decorated with rings. Almost too decorated, I thought. "Oh, don't worry about it. Just remember, Paché, anytime you want to talk to me about something, feel free to do so. Except when I'm busy."

_Which is most of your bloody time anyway,_ I thought dryly. _By the Force, you are _such_an idiot. I guess Nubians aren't as smart I as I'd hoped if they elected you. _

"Uh, Milady," I spoke, suddenly remembering something important, "may I talk with you in private, just for a moment?"

She nodded, puzzled. "Certainly." She led me to her dressing room and shut the door. "What is it, Paskmé?"

"It's Padmé," I muttered under my breath, annoyed.

"What?"

"Nothing, Milady. I merely wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be staying here at the Palace for much longer."

She blinked. "Why? Are your sleeping quarters not good enough?"

I sighed and said, "No, that's not what I meant, Milady. What I meant was that I won't be here anymore. I'm leaving."

"Oh!" She said, and her eyes lit up. She was never the brightest bulb on the planet. "Oh, I see! Are you going to see your family?"

I was inwardly crying at her stupidity. _And just when I thought she had gotten it… the girl never fails to disappoint. _"I have no family," I said bitterly.

"Of course," she nodded, pretending to understand. "So, how long would you like your leave of absence to be?"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, Milady," I said, trying to be as patient as possible, "But I'm leaving. For good. I'm not coming back."

She blinked. "Leaving?"

"Yes, leaving. I have new employment elsewhere, and frankly, Your Highness, I'm not doing what I like here. I need to expand my knowledge, and I'm not getting that at the Palace. I'm sorry. You'll have to find me a replacement as soon as possible."

The Queen said, "Oh. Oh, I see. Are you sure I can't convince you to stay? Would you like finer dresses or extra time off?"

I shook my head, frustrated. "No, no, that's not it. The thing of it is, I'm not in the field I want to be. I want to become a politician. And I'm not any closer to my goal than I was three years ago. I have to leave. You've been wonderful, Milady (_yeah, right)_, but you must understand my reasons for going."

She nodded slowly. "Of course," she replied, though I was certain she didn't. "How soon will you go?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow! But that doesn't give me enough time to find a replacement!" She glared at me. "Tell your new employer, whoever she may be, that she'll have to wait until I get someone else in your stead!"

_It's a he, I think. _"I already promised that I'd be there tomorrow," I insisted, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you can manage without me. One more handmaiden isn't going to make much difference, Milady."

"But I've grown… used to you!" She sulked.

_Oh boy, I'm dealing with a petulant teenage girl…_ "Uh, thanks," I said sarcastically. "Listen, this isn't really a big deal. I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this, Your Highness, but I really must leave." I curtseyed and left the room to go to my place amongst the other handmaidens. The Queen obviously decided not to press the matter further and went to the head of the line, two handmaidens on either side of her, and then went, her large robes rustling (I always wondered how she managed to stand with those ridiculously large headdresses of hers) but her demeanor still sulky.

By the Force! It wasn't really in my nature to get really aggravated or emotional, but I think you'll agree that sometimes I had a right to get annoyed with the people I lived with. Yes, it was ten times better than living at Highwind, but there were times I became so frustrated with the other handmaidens – there were a few whom I liked, but not many – and the Queen herself. I didn't think she made good decisions for the better of the people. But I was only a handmaiden. If I became a politician, things would be much different.

And they would be, I thought as I sat beside Dormé during dinner. There were a number of delegates and diplomats from Coruscant, all trying to persuade the Queen to join something for some cause. I barely listened to them: my thoughts were completely on the journey ahead of me. What would it be like? In what kind of place would I be living? What was the boy, Han Solo, like? What was Anakin Skywalker like? I mulled over these topics during the entire course of dinner, and after the Queen retired, us following her, she cleared her throat and rose from her dressing table. Her gaze flickered to me, and I froze.

_Uh-oh…_

"Girls," she said, voice heightened, "I have a sad announcement for all of you."

I inwardly cringed. Great.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it seems that Padmé has decided to leave us."

Every head turned to me in accusation. Leaving the Queen's handmaidens? The horror! It was as if I were betraying them. At least, that was how most of them saw it.

"What?" Yané cried.

"Padmé, why?" Dormé demanded.

More voices spoke, and eventually, the Queen cleared her throat again for silence.

"Yes," the Queen nodded, "Padmé is leaving us. Tomorrow, as a matter of fact. She is going–" she halted, forgetting that I hadn't told her where I was going, "Where are you going?"

I looked at her. "I am to be a private tutor, of sorts, to a young boy named Han," I said. "That is all the information I would care to divulge at this point."

"Oh, but why, Padmé?" Yané whined. "We'll miss you!"

I smiled, half-heartedly. "I'll miss you all too, very much. But I need to leave. I made a promise to a friend, and so far, I haven't kept it yet. I'm sorry, but it's what I must do."

Yané smiled sadly and came over, hugging me. I hugged her back. I would miss her, too, and I told her so. "You've all been wonderful, and I thank you."

"How soon are you leaving?" Dormé asked, the model of calmness.

"0500."

Yané cried, "But that's too early! I won't even be awake!"

I shrugged. "That's when the transport leaves." I curtseyed to the Queen and bade all the others goodnight.

* * *

The next morning, as I had expected, no one was awake to see me off, so I lugged my one bag to the transport in the middle of Theed Plaza, so it wasn't that far a walk, hopped in along with some other early risers, and set off for the Lake Country, where Theedmeadow, apparently rested. I kept to myself, ignoring everyone else, but when an old lady came and sat beside me, I glanced at her, and she smiled at me.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

I smiled back. "Theedmeadow Hall. You've heard of it?"

The woman's smile disappeared. "What would a young, pretty girl like yourself be doing at a place like that?"

I frowned. "A place like what?"

She glanced around before leaning in conspiratorially, "I don't want to scare you, but I've heard some strange things about Theedmeadow. Foreigners and all that."

"What kind of strange things?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh, you know… foreigners. An off-worlder owns the place. But he's hardly ever there. Always traveling. But he keeps the strangest of company sometimes."

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh… thanks." I sat back in my seat and stared out the window, a feeling of dread rising in my chest. What had I gotten myself into? A few hours later, I was awoken by the same old lady (I hadn't caught her name); I then hauled my bag out of the transport and watched it as it left me behind. I turned around to see what sort of place I had ended up in, and my breath caught as I saw the beauty that surrounded me. I was standing right close to a dock, and far off, there were tall, lush mountains surrounding a clear, beautiful lake that went on for what seemed miles.

Realizing I was standing in the middle of the road and probably looking like an idiot, I hurried down to the docks and asked for passage to Theedmeadow Hall in the Lake Country. The man who was there nodded, gave me a wary look, and ushered me to a small boat. I got in, and we sped off across the water.

"May I ask what a young lady such as yourself is doing heading for Theedmeadow Hall?" He asked, his searching eyes boring into mine.

I stared at his craggy face and frowned. "I'm going to work there. Why?"

"No reason. Just keep your wits about you. Some dangerous things I've heard about the place. Name's Paddy." He tipped his cap to me.

"Padmé," I smiled, nodding. "Thank you for your warning, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He glanced to his right. "Well, there it is."

I nearly gasped at the sight of the most beautifully situated house – more like castle, almost – on the edge of the lake. There was a terrace on which someone could stand and overlook the lake, and extravagant gardens and stone pathways leading up to the house and around to the back.

In short, it was gorgeous. A palatial dwelling, I surmised. So then why was everyone so concerned about me going here? I stepped out of the boat at the dock and took my bag, brushing off my flame-colored cloak. That was one of the good things about being a handmaiden, I got to keep most of my clothes.

"Padmé."

I turned around to see Paddy looking at me. "Oh, right." I dug into my pocket for credits.

"No, no, it's fine," he shook his head. "Keep it."

I slowly put the few credits I had back, blushing. "Thank you."

"Look, honey, I just want you to be safe. So I'll drop in from time to time, see how you're doing. That all right with you?"

I smiled, nodding, and said, "I'll look forward to it. Thank you, Paddy. It's been a pleasure to meet you." I then turned around and headed up to the house. I had to go around the back, which, was the front lawn, to the front door, and I rang the buzzer and stepped back, the whole sense of grandness overwhelming me.

The door opened, and to my surprise, a young boy who looked to be around ten stared up at me with keen hazel eyes. "Who're you?" He asked, curious.

"I'm Padmé," I said, smiling. "Who're you?"

His eyes widened, and I don't think he expected such a response. Most people, I guessed, just called him a rude boy and told him to go away. "I'm Han," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Han," I grinned, reaching out my free hand. He shook it with his smaller one, and a lopsided grin appeared on his face as well. "I guess I'm going to be your… governess."

* * *

**So there ya have it. Reviews are welcomed!**

**MtFbwy,**

**- Serena **


End file.
